narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Fish: Two Sharks Swim Together
She who wandered alone, with few daring to challenge her or stand in her way, lest they bear the brunt of her wrath. Known as Kiri's Hell-Demon or Hell-hound, she was considered a chip of the old block, especially when one documented how close she mirrored him. For she was the niece of Zabuza Momochi, the so-called Demon of the Mist, though if you asked around, most would state that she was his daughter. However, the whisperings and gossip of Kiri did not matter to her at the moment, for she had more important quarry to focus on, the missing-nin of Kiri. It was one of her favorite tasks, viciously and silently hunting down those who had the balls or foolhardiness to leave the village while knowing perfectly well who would be coming after them. She couldn't chase them just yet though, for she was waiting for her partner, an idea that piqued her interest yet irritated her a little. For on hand, the fact that someone was willing to partner with her implied that they where either sure of themselves or hadn't heard the rumors. On the other hand, she didn't believe that she needed help to bring back these missing-nin. After all, the Mizukage hadn't stated that they needed to be brought back in one piece, just that the nin had to be "dealt" with. She hefted up her sword, looking for all the world bored, an expression that for any passerby meant danger, for it was when she was bored that she became the most dangerous. "Maybe the partner got cold feet," she thought, grinning while revealing a set of sharpened teeth. What ever passerby was their vanished at the site of her grin. "I do hope they don't plan on taking all day though," she pondered aloud, putting down her sword once more. "Loyalty is rare nowadays, wouldn't you say?" A voice smooth as silk spoke out into the air. Almost from all around Aisaka, the voice echoed. The water vapor in front of her condensed, revealing a woman over a decade older than the reborn Demon. Her aqua hair struck out against the sky, as it was darker it was brought into more focus. Her eyes met the Hell-Demon's, studying the woman in front of her. "I've heard many stories about you, Momochi. You've served Kirigakure well I've been told. Haven't worked with you before, but you don't scare me one bit. You're a loyal kunoichi just like me." Enen continued to look intently into Aisaka's eyes. "I know we'll do well together, bringing down those traitorous fish who have deserted." Enen looked about, to see if anyone was around. All the basic directions were covered, and only after her routine check did she think it was safe. "I'm going to say this once, I would like to be your partner. And in order for this to work, I need to know if you can trust me. Your reputation tells me otherwise but I believe we can make this work. But if we can't, I can't go deeper into mission details. Also, I can tell if you lie so please don't. Let's promise to be truthful to each other, we'll need it later on." "Hmph," was all Aisaka had to say to Enen long seemingly drawn out speech. For she was a kuniochi of action, not words. To her they were cheap, for shinobi weren't known for making pretty little speeches to other people. They were the weapons by which a village and a nation was able to consolidate their power and expand upon it. However, she did respect the fact that Enen wasn't cowering, if she had done so, Aisaka would have cut her down right there. The fact that she didn't proved to Aisaka that she might not be a pushover. "Alright," Aisaka said finally, "I'll agree to the whole honesty thing, but don't you dare try to go on the 'let's be friends' train. If you do, I will leave you behind right now, for I don't care if you're the right-hand man of the Mizukage. For we are simply partners because we are on a mission to dispose of these little fish. Do you understand that Hōzuki?" For good measure Aisaka flashed her a smile, revealing shark-like teeth. With that, she picked up her sword once more. "If that's what you want, for now sure," Enen said. That was the best she was going to get out of the girl and she wasn't going to push her. She had experienced that all too well with others and didn't wish to repeat the past. However even if she didn't want to be friends now, Enen would of lied to herself if she wasn't going to try to achieve this later. But the mission would come first. "So we've tracked them here." Enen drew out a map of the lands. Her hand drifted to a northern Water Country Island. "It appears they're trying to align with some of the most capable pirates around. The Mizukage can't afford this to happen and allow them to continue Black Crown's growth in these parts. We'll have to infiltrate the pirates ranks and snuff out our traitor fish. But it's not going to be anything near easy." Aisaka peered at the part of the map that Enen was pointing to. "Of course its not going to be easy, that doesn't mean that it won't be fun to do. Have they met up with the pirates yet or are they still in the process of traveling to the rendezvous point? If they are still traveling, how many days ahead of us are they? Also, if we are going to travel the infiltration route, assuming that those little fish already met the pirates and joined their ranks, how we will join up as well? After all, our reputations will precede us," she said to Enen. "More importantly, how soon will we encounter the pirate presence? You point to a northern Water Country island, yet we do not how far their reach expands beyond that place. However, there is one question I have that outstrips the preceding, are we allowed to take out the pirates as well?" Aisaka's grin turned darker, more menacing at the thought of wiping out a significant amount of the pirates as well. "It would be best to say that they've met up with the pirates. More sense of urgency that way." Enen replied. "The joining up process shouldn't be too hard. We'll need to be in disguise of course and not give away our true identities and our loyalty to the village. We can lie to the disgusting pirates all we want." "As for the killing of pirates, we should secure the runaways first beforehand," She replied. "Can't sabotage the mission before it's done. But afterwards, I suppose we can. Why miss an opportunity to deal a blow to the pirate trade, you know? However the hardest part of this mission is going to be finding the runaways once we're in the pirate ranks." "Hmm...works for me then," Aisaka said, getting up. "Shall we be off while the day is still young?" Her appearance shifted, growing taller while appearing older to the tune of a 25 year old. Her eyes changed from blue to a shade of forest green, and her hair went from orange to a shade of chestnut brown before extending to the middle of her back. Her face changed as well, become softer, more feminine in its appearance. Last but not least, her teeth became normal, losing their shark-like consistency but maintaining their whiteness. "Well, what do you think?" Aisaka said, her voice changing to better match her appearance. She stowed her sword away in a scroll before attaching that scroll to her hip. On the outside she looked for all intents and purposes bored while waiting for Enen to gather herself together. However, she was thinking about the pirates she was going to meet, and whether or not they would be worth her time in a fight. "I can see that your chakra control is nice Aisaka," Enen admitted, looking at her transformation. "But we're going to need more than looks to pull this off." Liquefying herself, Enen's whole form began to take a new shape. Employing Sōsuimyaku, she took the shape of another woman, tall and blond. Her skin darkened and other subtle changes continued, Enen's transformation was complete with the installation of new ruby eyes. Examining her new figure as she solidified, she turned to address the Hell-Demon. "We now need to draft a fallacy, a story and sets of personalities that allow us entrance into the pirate trade's heartland." ---- Midnight Sailing It was nightfall. The two kuniochi sat on a boat as they traveled to the northern confines of the Land of Water. Aisaka yawned hugely, her eyes still adjusting to the lack of light. According to the coordinates that were drawn up, they still had a little while to go before they reached their destination, something that irked Aisaka slightly. She was not the type to stand or sit still, so the fact that she was waiting to do her favorite thing made her just a little tense. Aisaka inhaled, breathing in the cool night air to help relax some of the tension that she felt. Part of her still couldn't get over the fact that she chose this appearance, but she knew it was necessary for the sake of some diversion. She couldn't go in looking all rough and tough especially when her reputation depicted her as so. Otherwise, her and Enen wouldn't be able to infiltrate at all, and instead be left trying to come up with a plan B. She got up and paced the deck, mentally preparing herself for what she might end up facing. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow. We'll be there soon. Looking towards the stars, she mulled her thoughts over. Shifting her gaze, she then saw how they reflected in her watery form, a sight to see. She glowed with a dim but apparent light, she was shining with a powerful glow. "You seem to be the splitting image of Zabuza, from what Mei tells me and what I've seen. Not sure if you're going to pace the ship all night or take it down and rest. I'm sure the rower will get us there fine. But like I said, you're probably going to pace the ship all night. You seem to be every wary, just like your uncle." With that statement, her mind wandered to her own relatives, such as Gengetsu. Thinking about them, she hoped that she was creating legacy for them that they would be proud of, as she was journeying to protect the village her ancestor led. "Meh, its just a habit of mine," responded Aisaka when Enen commented on her pacing the deck. She yawned before stopping and settling back down. "Its what happens when you are a legacy of a person like him. Too often people have tried to use me for the power I inherited from him," Aisaka sighed, her green eyes troubled. She changed the subject, "How long till landfall? Because I have party to crash. Personally, I'm looking for to looting the ship. How about you?" Aisaka idly tossed the scroll back and forth between her hands. Her thoughts wandered back to when her mother first told her of the lineage that she bore. It was something that had scared her and fascinated her, especially when she decided to put it to the test and accidentally eliminated a genin class and their instructors. However, she had no time to be sentimental, for there was a job to do. "Shouldn't be more than 2-3 hours. Shorter than we've been on the ship at least," Enen replied, still in her thoughts. She grazed the ship deck with her hands, almost getting a feel of where she was in the world. "What I'm looking forward to..." She looked out towards the ocean where the island was nearing. "Is bringing my goal one step closer. Being one step closer to unifying the waters, and keep the waves from splitting even more." She said broadly about her goal. "I want to get closer to stopping the pirates and the rogues. So that way Kirigakure and the Water Country are closer to being at peace." Saying that kinda made what Aisaka said seem petty, but Enen was all for protecting Kirigakure. It was why she was on the ship in the first place. "I'm going to get some rest before we get there. Time to woo some pirates." Aisaka snickered, "Good night, try think of an alias while you're at it,". With Enen out for the night it was just Aisaka and the person rowing. Because she was too energized to sleep, she decided to pace the deck once more, before finally settling down to watch the moon in the night sky and the gentle waves below. Now to think of a fake alias, going through available names as well as her current surroundings. As she went through names, she slowly felt her eyes closing, and before she knew it, she was out, getting some much needed shut eye. "We're here," the rower said, shaking her awake. Aisaka noted that is was still relatively dark outside, though the sky was slowly lightening. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty," she said, walking over and nudging Enen awake, "We have a big day today," "Yeah, I know." Enen got up groggily. She looked around, adjusting the dim lighting. "Ready to get on land?" Thanking the rower and moving onto the island, she wandered out on the early dock among many traders from various places on the high seas. Looking forward, she found a large expanse of a wooden and metal town, the housing of their destination. "We're going to have to look for a Ramen Shop/Bar," Enen told her partner. "Our intel states we'll find the pirates there. You coming, er-, tell me your alias? And I'll tell you mine? Let's get our stories straight before we get there." ---- Chatter With Clatter Aisaka sat down at the table, drumming her fingers absentmindedly. She and Enen had found the ramen shop/bar with little difficulty, and after making sure they had everything down, they went inside to order some food and eat. Aisaka (or Kayō under her alias) thought about the pirates and how they compared to her rebellious uncle. On one hand, they both looked to overthrow the current status quo, though the pirates planned on doing it on a larger scale. On the other hand, they were more patient because of it, while her uncle rallied to gather supplies, shinobi, and weapons in order to overthrow the tyrant called the Fourth Mizukage. Personally, she didn't know what to think, for while people feared her because of her uncle's power and treasonous ways, they also respected her because she was Kiri's own, and a powerful kuniochi. Yet she also felt that they expected her to jump ship from Kiri, whether by her own design or in a fashion mimicking her uncle's. However, she had spent enough time being philosophical, for the food was coming to their table and it appeared that they had also attracted the attention of some other customers in the establishment. "Well, time to eat up," Aisaka/Kayō said, before digging into her food that lay waiting in front of her. Enen was busy looking about. Things were uneasy in this town. She could see it in the owner's face and in the face's of everyone who walked by. Life wasn't easier here. And she felt like Kiri was to blame. Not directly, because that was the pirates fault. But Kirigakure hasn't protected this island like it could of, allowing for the pirate rebellion to grow and stabilize here. This was one of her missions in life, to eradicate the pirate hold here and establish peace. That's what we're here for, Enen. She thought, and then got into her persona of Kōkō. She still hadn't touched her food. "Kōkō, pay attention," Kayō said, as a few of the men sitting at one of the other tables got up and began to approach them. As they came ever closer, Kayō stopped eating, so that she wouldn't be caught with her mouth full. "Can I help you?" Kayō asked, failing to keep the annoyance of her voice. After all, despite the serious mission they were on, Kayō was enjoying her food, and the fact that these pirates had the nerve to interrupt struck her as a bit rude. "May I buy you ladies a drink?" The man flashed a crude grin, obviously forged for the task at hand. "You two seem like valuable workers for hire, am I right?" It seemed to be custom to ask this "nicely" when recruiting around here. Enen had studied up on it before coming... "Best believe it," Kōkō responded sharply. "But we're not going to work for just any pirate crew. Only the best. Only the finest suits us." The man guffawed, clearly entertained. "You got spunk hotshot, I like you. And don't worry, I'm here to offer you two a great deal in the pirate trade." He lit a cigar as the drinks came in, nothing too serious. But it had appeared the two ladies were right where they wanted to be. Right in the mix. Kayō sipped her drink, looking deliberately bored as the pirate smoked his cigar. "So what's this "great" deal that you are talking about? I see nothing that convinces me you are capable of backing up such a claim," she responded while smiling in a slightly condescending manner. She had no plans of making this easy for the pirate, and she wanted to gauge how he acted when faced with a person that won't always play to his tune. Kōkō took her drink but didn't drink yet, waiting for the pirate's answer. "Well, you're not supposed to see it yet," He said slyly. "I'm telling you it. I'm here to offer you a spot on the top dogs of the pirate crews. You two don't look like you're around here. Down from the main island, am I right? We've been recruiting those for sometime now. You can do big things with us..." He said. "We're getting more ambitious by the day. Perhaps soon we're going to attempt a raid on the coastal hideout of Kirigakure here, to gain control of this island for good. Are you two in?" "What do you think Kōkō? Shall we indulge these people on their quest?" Kayō asked, her grin audible. Despite how dangerous the mission was going to be, she was enjoying the give and take bargaining between her and the pirate. Waiting for Kōkō's response, Kayō drank some more, ready to do something. Her green eyes glinted with mischief and excitement. Kōkō mused the idea. "What's in it for us?" "I don't think you have a choice." At that moment, other thugs surrounded the two and said, "Come with us you two. You're joining whether you like it or not." The thugs moved to escort them to a ship and the crew, and probably meet the captain where the rogues were waiting. Kōkō passed Kayō a grin. We're in. Indeed Kayō grinned back, before getting up. "Can I at least bring my drink with me?" she asked the thugs before allowing herself to be escorted to the ship. Let's see if those bastard friends of ours are on that ship Kayō thought as they made their way to the pirate crew's pride and joy; the mother ship. ---- The ship was one to marvel at and one to look at with disgust. A stolen Kirigakure naval vessel it had been "revved" up with foreign, stolen most likely, technology and additions. It had bend dressed up as a midnight color, same as night. The greatest ship in the docks, it seemed to make fun of the other ships. It was definitely where they were. Steps, silvery and shiny unfolded for the two to climb. "Get to stepping." The thugs and recruiter ordered. Kayō got on the boat first, warily eyeing the crew that awaited her. Up close, the ship was just as breath-taking, showcasing a freshly wooded deck, and beautifully carved poles that the sails were attached to. It was a joy to behold, and it also caused Kayō's stomach to boil, as she knew this ship rightfully belonged to Kiri. However, she had to keep her emotions in check, lest she lose her cool and accidentally wipe out part of the crew she was "joining". However, what really tested her fabricated personality and cool was the Kiri missing-nin standing front and center among the crew, ready to welcome the new recruits aboard the ship. Oh how she wanted to snap their necks so. No turning back now. Kōkō thought as she stepped onto the deck secondly. Observing the crew who had come out to meet them, she told observed the missing-nin, but not all of them. Not all of them were stupid enough to hide on the most infamous pirate crew undisguised. While rounding some of them up would be a piece of case, discovering the others without getting caught themselves would be a hefty ordeal. Just then, the ship's captain came towards them. "Well, this looks like a decent crew," Kayō mused aloud, "so when do we begin?" She calmly stood her ground as the captain approached them, her eyes glinting with excitement and mischief. "I must say, you have a nice ship here," she said to the approaching captain, "did you build it yourself?" Yawning with boredom, she sat cross-legged on the deck, admiring the smooth deck. Kōkō pondered her partner's sayings. These people don't seem all too friendly. She eyed the rogues, why were they just standing there... "No no, I did not," The captain admitted. "I took it, and it's now the greatest symbol of my power. Now now, what are your names please? And Saka, why have you brought these two damsels here?" "My name's Kayō, and what makes you think we are damsels? Do I look in distress to you?" Kayō responded, enjoying the conversation as evidenced by her pleasant smile. She had to admit that it was fun chatting with these infamous bastards. It was a shame that she would have to kill them all so very soon. I guess I can allow a little time to chat with them, she thought, after all, it will make rounding up those missing-nin so much easier if I gain their trust, "My name is Kōkō," Kōkō said coolly. "I wasn't aware you had to be in distress to be a damsel, just trying to be nice. Saka, are you going to answer me?" He demanded from his first mate. Kōkō eyed the captain weirdly, she wondered what reasons he had to be nice for... "I brought them here because I think they can help us with the raid of the camp up north boss," Saka replied, the person who had meet them in the bar. The thought of raiding a camp in the land she called home made Kayō's blood boil, however she quickly gritted her teeth and brought herself under control. Her pleasant smile darkened, and the air grew thicker around her. "What makes you think that we would help you on such a trivial errand? Is it because you are incapable of doing it yourself?" Kayō said icily. The captain's attempt at pleasant conversation and niceties became suspicious to her, though she gave no indication of thinking so. "Well that is partially the point, though it is not necessarily as trivial as it may seem," The Captain admitted openly. "If we can liberate the camp from Kirigakure hold, this place will finally be truly independent from the rule of the Mist and hopefully the pirate empire can prosper without the threat of hidden village looming. Good work Saka, you should take them below deck soon." Kayō yawned, as she had no plans on joining these people on their fool's errand. However, she had to play along if she was going to nab those missing-nin and destroy this pirate force. "So we do we start?" Kayō asked, her arms folded while Kōyō stood coolly by her side. It was going to be an interesting night. Saka interjected that they could go to the training center below deck to hone their skills below before the big day. KōKō considered the idea. It meant that they could be able to scout the pirates, gauge their skills. And even more importantly, see who' needed to be returned to Kiri. For Kayō, the idea of going to the training center was a good idea, after all, she didn't want to get soft just because she was on a infiltration mission. Besides, having the ability to gauge the pirates strength while not revealing her own was too good to pass up. So down to the training center she went, before turning around, "Are you coming Kōkō, or are you going to sit there thinking all day and night?" Kayō asked, before continuing on her way. "Uh yeah, coming, just a second," She said as Saka led her companion away. Kōkō had to warn Kirigakure's station that the pirates were coming, but how? She started to form a plan as she rushed down to follow Saka down the creaky dark staircase that led below deck. Mission of the Day With nightfall, the pirates as well as Kayō and Kōkō moved out. The mission was simple, to rid the northern lands of Kiri. According the pirate information, they were going to "liberate" a camp, one of the last strongholds of Kiri in the northern lands of the Water. As what Kayō thought of this "noble" mission, she really couldn't care less. The idea of sabotage might not play so well with this pirates, especially with them being so close to their goal as well as Kayō and Kōkō not having secured that traitorous fish yet. However, killing her comrades and breaking down one of the last attempts at reestablishing control did not sit well with Kayō. She caught up to Kōkō. "What should we do? We obviously can't let them succeed.." she whispered to Kōkō. Despite being a member of the ANBU, infiltration was never her specialty. She was more an assassination and hunter kind of girl. "I know," Kōkō said. "I've been drawing up a plan and I think I have one." She got in close and then whispered, "I managed to get in contact with the camp earlier. As well as with Lady Mizukage. This raid isn't a surprise by any means, I tipped them off. Hopefully they're preparing as we speak." "Its going to be interesting fighting on opposite sides, but alias, it's what must be done," Kayō whispered back before straightening. She noticed that the group has slowed down before stopping completely. She noted that the pirates started to pair off into smaller groups, before going to their positions. One of the pirates paused and looked back at Kayō and Kōkō. "Are you two going to pair up? If so, I suggest you move along and get into position," With that, he disappeared into the landscape surrounding the camp. "Ready Kōkō?" Kayō asked before disappearing into the landscape as well, carefully taking up her position. "I just hope the others are too.." She followed her partner, deep into a wooden area. Taking cover with her, they moved throughout the night to the camp. The forest was not so "friendly" though. Many beasts lay in this wilderness and many a time the female duo found themselves at odds with the creatures while trying not to give away their position (though they technically already had). They soon found themselves surrounded by a pack of hyenas. With ease, Kayō stepped in front of Kōkō, quickly springing a trap on the hyenas, casually waiting for the animals to lose consciousness before releasing the trap. The animals slouched onto the ground, allowing Kayō and Kōkō to step over them and continue on their way. They soon approached the fringes of the camp. "So what's the plan?" Kayō, her green eyes sparkling mischievously in the night. She crouched, prepared to spring into the camp and release havoc. "Maybe I'm getting too excited...nah," she thought, gripping a kunai and a shuriken. Kōkō said, "Well, it's kind of how it sounds. Since they're tipped off, they should be ready for this raid. From there, they'll attack the incoming pirates and that's our chance to apprehend the traitors and kill those who don't comply I suppose." She handed her partner a book, "I found each and every one." Kayō scanned the book, memorizing all the faces and names in it. Sure enough, a few stood out from the introductions made earlier in the day. She then handed the book back to Kōkō. "This is going to be fun," Kayō responded, her teeth glinting in the night as her green eyes narrowed. She noticed the signal given by the pirates as they crept forward. Then it was mayhem, as the pirates charged into the camp, weapons at the ready for a response. They were met in the camp by the opposing Kiri forces, whom they clashed with on equal footing. "Now's our chance," Kayō said, replacing the kunai and shuriken with her summoned sword. With her favorite weapon now in tow, she began her first technique. "Time to make things a little more chaotic," Kayō smiled, speeding towards her first two targets. With ease, she knocked the two missing-nin out, before pulling out a scroll and sucking them into it. "Two down, some more to go, and then the real fun can begin," Kayō laughed, her blood getting up from the fight. "Why do I get the feeling this won't be too easy?" Enen thought, seeing no point in keeping her ruse of a name no longer. Becoming the mist, she teleported to some of the missing shinobis locations, freezing them and sealing them. With the element of surprise, the round up of the weaker ninjas ws easier. Enen quickly slayed any pirate witnesses, with blades fashioned from Sōsuimyaku. Helping the Kiri camp in the fight, Silent Killing became her best friend. The time to deal a major blow to the pirates was nigh. But the best of the missing-nin had yet to be captured. And Enen knew they wouldn't be as easy as the rest. Aisaka continued to deal blow after blow to the pirates band, her disguise melting away while being replaced with Her Demon Shroud. Running chakra through her sword, she activated its special ability, growing the sword to larger dimensions. Combined with her hellish-killing intent and silent killing, she turned into the monster that Kiri knew and trusted, while attempted to scatter before her like birds. It was to no avail for them of course. In her excitement, she had momentarily lost track of her objective, but upon spotting missing-nin heading for the hills, she regained focus. With ease, she focused her killing intent, directed it at the backs of the three missing-nin like thrown spears. Aisaka hit her targets, as they fell to the grown paralyzed with shock. Taking out the scroll she used earlier, she sealed these three with the rest she had captured so far. "Now to find the hard ones," she stated, rejoining Enen in the fray. "Any luck spotting the more challenging ones?" she asked Enen as they worked in conjunction, forging a path through the multitude of pirates. "I suppose they would be somewhere inside?" Enen suggested. "The pirates most likely are using them as their mos secret weapons, high ranking traitors who can get on the inside." With that said, Enen realized she needed to get inside to help the others. Saying goodbye to the others, she teleported again, this time inside the chambers. She knew Aisaka would be close behind, but before leaving she warned that stealth was of the essence. Of course, the Demon already knew that. But Enen predicted she would put her own spin on the matter, as always. "Teleporters..." Aisaka sighed as she continued to cut and slash her way to the chambers. She deactivated her demon shroud and reinstated the Hiding in Mist technique, strengthening its presence before separating the Killing Intent and applying to the mist, projected her killing intent on all targets without it be traced directly back to herself. That done, she switched up to the Silent Killing fighting style, quickly and quietly disposing of any who dared to stand in her way. In no time she reached the chambers, opening the door for herself. "Now to find Enen, so we can catch this big fish," Aisaka thought, a smile revealing the sharpened teeth that she possessed. Before long, she saw Enen's trademark blue hair around one of the corners. "Time to get to work," Aisaka thought, putting her sword away. Instead, her hands glinted with chakra as she prepared to rip these traitors to shreds. She then walked up to Enen, pausing to survey the scene that she was watching play out. The intruders had their hands full. The camp's elite faced off against the missing-nin and the pirates as the pirates aimed to blow up the "joint" from the inside. Seeing the missing-nin, Enen considered what to do. Was it really time to blow their cover? Well it's now, or never. She thought and dashed into the fray. Engaging a missing-nin she was served with, a duel commenced and the pirates knew their plan had been compromised. Upon seeing Enen engaged in battle with a missing-nin, Aisaka paused. From what she could see, Enen was easily holding her own, and could eventually overwhelm that particular missing-nin, but as for the other remaining missing-nin, it would be a challenge of making sure they didn't scamper off before Enen or Aisaka was ready to deal with them. For that, Aisaka had a wonderfully simple solution. She opened the gates of hell. Aisaka let her uncompromisable and unabated Killing Intent wash over all present, except for the camp's defenders and Enen. Within in this Killing Intent she channeled all of her rage and power. It was enough to make even the Mizukage wet her pants, should she have been there. As is, the Killing Intent captured all who it desired in its grasp. Aisaka's smile as she watched the fish scream with fear was that of a Dark Angel watching the world burn. Terrifying was not enough to describe it. It was time to start wrapping things up. The duel was intense yes but Enen simply didn't have the time to engage in log drawn out battles today. She had to bring this guy in and she was going to do it fast. And she had the perfect plan. As the man charged forth once more, she changed the acidity of the mist he was about to enter. The result? Unsettling burns that definitely threw him for a few seconds. Which was more than enough. Releasing a liquid golden metal, she wrapped it around him just like in the Water Prison Technique. This liquid quickly hardened in the air, trapping the leading missing-nin in a sphere of no escape. With the lead missing-nin under wraps, the remaining job was to mob up the remaining missing-nin. This was the easy part, as most lost their will to fight when they saw their leader get captured, as well as who was responsible for capturing them. Beyond that, Aisaka let hell break lose, landing crushing blow after crushing blow on the hapless pirates, with their pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears. Those who escaped did not make it far. Those who chose to stay and fight, lay dead on the ground. Standing above them was Aisaka, covered in blood, though it was not her own. If anything, her serene smile looked out of place among this carnage. With a jump, she landed on the ground once more, before turning around to admire her work. "I think I've outdone myself," Aisaka said. "How goes the missing-nin?" Aisaka asked as she saw Enen leave the chambers. Aisaka's Killing Intent had long since subsided, but its remains still scarred the land. "I sent them off with some ANBU from here." Enen said, looking at Aisaka's handiwork. Ironically, her cruel methods were the key to sending a cruel blow to the pirates. "Nice job, I don't think those pirates will be coming back to power anytime soon." "Thanks, it was all in a day's work," Aisaka responded, before sitting down cross-legged on one of the few empty patches of ground in the camp. For all intents and purposes she looked bored, though this was a result of coming off that high from disposing of those pests. "So what are we going to do with all of those dead bodies?" Aisaka asked, gesturing the large pile and the corpses littered around it. "Well the animals are kinda ahead of you.." Enen said, pointing to the insects and animals who had gathered to the feast. "Maybe we should keep them? Not to be inhumane or something. Just for an intimidation factor for those who dare come here with the same intentions again? Though, they'll have to come up with a way to get rid of the smell," Enen noted and chuckled. "That's their problem," Aisaka said, waving away the increasingly pungent smell. "Welp, our job is done here, so we better head back to Kiri," Aisaka stated, before gathering her tools and scrolls. With everything sorted, she began climbing before jumping from branch to branch, quickly leaving the scene behind and becoming nothing more than a splash of orange against the wooded area. "You know, I could get us there faster!" Enen yelled out. She sighed, Aisaka was too far away. Starting her own climb and chase, she caught up and repeated her phrase. "I can use the Flying Azure God and we don't have to wait for ships or anything, get there nearly instantly." "Right, and how would that work out? I'm not a Hōzuki remember. What are we going to do, hold hands?" Aisaka stated as she effortlessly jumped from tree branch to tree branch, her speed never dipping despite her casual banter with her partner on the way. "You know what? Let's try your way, but if you get me stuck at some in between point, I will pulverize you once I get back," Aisaka said, before stopping on a sturdier oak branch. "I mean yeah, sure," Enen said. "I just need to establish contact. And don't worry," Ene remarked. "Water is my specialty, along with most liquids in general. We'll get there safely, I have enough chakra for the thing. More than enough, and it's not like we're invoking space-time powers or anything." Aisaka put out her hand, before stating, "By the way, I know one of your ulterior motives was to start a friendship. Don't even think for a second that we are friends, even though you're better at your job then most people I'm assigned with." Enen chuckled. "Whatever you say. That's what seems to happen around here anyway right?" And with that she activated the techniques to get them back faster. As they turned into water to go back home, Enen had one lasting thought. We'll see about that someday, partner. ~END.~ Category:Great's Play of Words